John Bradley
Karen Bradley |job = Former Royal Marine Freelance mercenary |path = Serial Killer Hitman Torturer International Criminal Gangster |mo = Varied torture |victims = 3+ killed 1+ tortured 1 attempted |status = Deceased |actor = Jonathan Cake |appearance = "Derek" }} John Bradley was an international torturer, serial killer, hitman, and gangster who appeared in the Season Eleven episode "Derek". Background At some point in Bradley's life, his parents were killed in a terrorist attack committed by the IRA. As an adult, he served with England's Royal Marines for an unknown amount of time and applied to join the Special Air Service, but was rejected for an unknown reason. He was later dishonorably discharged and subsequently joined a group of rogue operatives-for-hire that specialized in taking up high-profile, off-the-books jobs in which they would abduct victims and torture them to extract information. Bradley served as the group's cleanup crew and would clean up the crime scenes to remove any and all evidence. Also, he was specifically hired multiple times by the Montolo family to carry out other jobs such as contract killings arranged through the darknet. In 2016, Bradley and the rest of his group were hired by Chazz Montolo to target SSA Derek Morgan, who holds him responsible for the death of his son, Giuseppe. Derek "Hello, Agent Morgan." On February 24, the group executes their plan and abducts Morgan, proceeding to torture him while Bradley is on standby. Unbeknownst to Bradley, Morgan manages to overcome the torture and kill most of the team. Edgar Solomon, the sole survivor, manages to phone Bradley and inform him of the situation before dying as well. Later, Morgan uses Solomon's phone and reaches Bradley, who realizes what has happened and taunts the agent, saying that he will kill him. He eventually arrives at the house where Morgan is and attacks him. Though Morgan fights back, he is eventually overpowered and stabbed in the hand by Bradley. Bradley then prepares to kill him, only to be surprised by Reid, who shoots him repeatedly in the chest and kills him. Modus Operandi Absolutely nothing is known about most of Bradley's crimes. When he tried to kill Morgan, he beat him and then stabbed him in the hand with a knife. Profile No official profile of Bradley was made by the BAU. Known Victims *Unspecified dates: Numerous unnamed victims *Unspecified date: Unnamed man *February 24, 2016: Derek Morgan Notes *Though aspects of Bradley's personal background were never revealed in his debut appearance, they could be seen on a spreadsheet the BAU made of the operatives and a network of hitmen that appeared throughout Season Eleven. This spreadsheet was seen in "The Sandman" and "A Beautiful Disaster", and the show's Twitter account also released a photo of the prop in one of its posts while promoting the latter episode. Appearances *Season Eleven **"Derek" **"The Sandman" **"A Beautiful Disaster" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Eleven Criminals Category:Torturers Category:International Criminals Category:Deceased Criminals Category:Foreign Criminals Category:Gangsters Category:Organized Criminals Category:Hitmen Category:Serial Killers Category:Military Personnel